Piping systems exist to facilitate the flow of fluids (e.g., liquid, gas (such as air) or plasma), contain contents internally and provide other functions. For example, piping systems can include conduits that maintain electrical wiring, effectively bundling and containing wiring within a confined and protected area, so that the inserted wires can be collectively transported, shielded and joined from one point to another. In many instances, one of the end points for the conduit is an electrical box.
Conduits or piping connections for managing loose wires are generally tube-shaped elements with a hollow interior for permitting wiring to pass through. Such conduits are useful in properly protecting the wires and cables contained therein. If unprotected, the loose wires and/or cables can be damaged, cut (such as against a metal edge of the electrical box opening) and can potentially cause a short circuit, shock, or fire. While code regulations exist to help prevent these problems, various installations may not meet code requirements. When traditional conduits are positioned within an electrical box opening, they may be unsecured, or possibly secured through a basic form of attachment such as a threaded engagement. Further, problems can arise when conductivity is not maintained between an inserted piping element and a ground connection. Electrical conduits can be made of metal, fiber, plastic and other materials. Non-metal conduit materials, such as PVC, are typically less expensive and lighter in weight.
In recent years, push-fit technology has been employed with piping systems, and particularly with plumbing systems, to reduce the dangers and time involved in soldering joints and other connection methods. Push-fit methods require minimal knowledge of pipe fittings and involve far fewer materials than soldering. For example, one may only need the pipes, quick-connect fittings, a chamfer/de-burring tool and tubing cutter in order to connect pipes using push-fit technology. The steps involved in connecting piping systems using push-fit technology can be outlined as follows. First, the pipe is cut to the appropriate length and the end of the pipe is cleaned with the de-burring tool. Then the pipe and fitting are pushed together for connection. The fitting is provided with a fastening ring (also called a collet, grip ring or grab ring) having teeth that grip the pipe as it is inserted. The fastening ring device is employed to provide opposing energy, preventing the device from disconnection while creating a positive seal. Accordingly, no wrenches, clamping, gluing or soldering is involved. Push-fit and/or quick-connect technology for piping systems can be obtained, for example, through Quick Fitting, Inc. of Warwick, R.I., USA, suppliers of the CoPro®, ProBite®, LocJaw™, BlueHawk™, CopperHead® and Push Connect® lines of push fittings and related products. Also, such technology is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,862,089, 7,942,161, 8,205,915, 8,210,576, 8,398,122, 8,480,134, 8,844,974, 8,844,981, 9,068,680, and 9,217,529, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.